Soundless Whisper
by LovelyWickedDescet
Summary: A bond once strong now remains in shambles, thus leaving Ciel to deal with the consequences of his actions. Can he repant for his mistakes or will he loose the love of his life forever. Sorry I'm not so good at summaries.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

I remember the pain I felt when he walked in. I remember the way his eyes narrowed, not just at the scene but, mostly at me. I knew he was angry, perhaps even jealous. It was hard to read his face as a shuddered gasp erupted from my throat. I knew that he was disappointed. I didn't have to see his face to know it. The moment the man had noticed him, we pulled apart. I really didn't listen to the man dress and leave, nor did I hear or see Sebastian escort the other out. I was to deep in my thoughts, and sense of regret, to really notice anything.

I got up from where I had laid, picking up my discarded clothes and fixing the remaining to the best of my abilities. I walked, which felt more like scurrying to the solitude of my room, closing the door and sitting upon my bed, awaiting my butler's wrath. I knew from the first moment I saw him enter that he felt immensely betrayed, angered, and many other things. I saw them emanate from his lovely, scarlet eyes. I wished I could have faced him in much better conditions but, I was so ashamed and regretful that I could not have made myself to look suitable. My shirt and jacket were still opened, wrinkled and stained with the scent of sex and semen, my shorts barely hanging on my hips, my hair a mess, and my eye patch still lying beside me, damp from sweat and tears.

I could barely look up at him when he returned, my eyes cast down to my hands, fingers fiddling between each other, awaiting for Sebastian to start yelling at me. It felt like several hours had passed, he just standing there, a betrayed look in his eyes, his lovely features holding nothing but a disgusted look.

" How long?" was the question spoken.

Millions of things rushed through my mind as my eyes met, serious, scarlet ones. I was a bit shocked by the question. I wasn't really expecting him to ask that first but, he did, and I wasn't planning on hiding anymore.

"Three weeks..." was my almost silent response, though I had wished he hadn't heard it.

I know he did though, by the scowl he gave me.

"And how long exactly were you going to keep this in the dark from me Ciel?" he seethed out, stepping towards me a bit.

I wanted to respond but, my mouth just opened and closed, no words coming out. My eyes looked back down, once again, attempting to avoid his gaze. I watched as his feet came closer to me. I nearly yelped when my chin was harshly grabbed by his gloved hand. My eyes shuddered open and, as I looked up into his beautiful eyes, the eyes that I had fallen in love with, I knew that he would probably never trust me again. I felt regret boil, curling its ugly vines around my heart, tightening its hold until I couldn't breath.

''I-I'm sorry..." I whimpered as his grip hardened.

"Sorry..." he spat, eyes flashing in anger. "You're sorry. You, who betrayed me! You, who said that you loved me! You, who went behind my back and fucked some other man! You, who said we were equals; that you would never betray me. And you have the gull to say that you are sorry."

I flinched as he roughly shoved me back onto the bed, sadness striking me numerous times with what felt like cold, invisible knives. My eyes looked up into his pain-filled ones. I whimpered as he spoke again.

"I thought that we had something special. I thought that you were different from the other humans scouring the world. But, now I see that you aren't anything different. You pathetic piece of filth!"

Tears started to fill my eyes upon what he said. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want that man to touch me, nor did I want to go behind Sebastian's back. I felt like breaking down, not caring if he was watching me or not. I knew how much I had betrayed him and how much I had broken our bond.

"S-Se-Sebastian, you d-don't un-understand. I-I..."

My head jerked to the side, my eyes wide as an unbearable, burning sensation spread across my cheek. A few tears fell, calming little of the burning, my fingers touched where he had smacked me. I looked back up to him, shaken from the blow. Never had I ever been smacked like that before, and it hurt knowing it came from him. His dark eyes stared down at me, an angry scowl planted upon his beautiful, pale face.

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted, fangs bared. " I'm tired of all of your sickening games and your stupid lies."

"I-I - "

"NO!!! You insolent little shit! I am not going to listen to you anymore so just shut your damn mouth! I am done talking to you."

I could feel the remains of my heart shatter as I watched him go, slamming the door on his way out. Sniffling, sadly, I scooted up to my pillows, hugging my knees tightly as I buried my face within their warm confines. I allowed my tears to finally fall, crying loudly as feelings of regret, sadness, and many others overcame me once more. What have I done?

_Sebastian..._ I whimpered, soundlessly.

**_So what do you think.. should I write more or just leave it as it is? Review please._**


	2. Remeniscing

**Title: **Soundless Whisper

**Summary:** Ciel has done something horrible to Sebastian, cheating on him with another man. How will Ciel be able to apologize when his butler has nothing more to do with him, but the contract?

**Disclaimer:**I wish I did but I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

~Chapter 1: _Reminiscing~_

Three months. Its been three months since our fight and we have yet to resolve the matter. Every time I tried to get close enough to talk to him, to say how sorry I was, and to explain the matter to him, there would always be some sort of ruckus with the other servants or he would simply just walk away. So I tried staying within the areas he was mostly in, figuring he would come by sooner or later but, no. It appeared that he had once again configured the schedule around to avoid seeing me.

This hurt me terribly. I lightly touched my chest, where my heart throbbed, painfully. I missed him. I missed how he would wrap his arms around me, his hot breath ghosting over my ear, whispering sweet nothings as I listened to his steady, lullaby heart beat. My eyes stung with the unshed tears, my heart starting to, once again, ache, worse than the previous days.

I leaned back in my chair, letting my eyes close and my body relaxed as I tried to to remember a more happier time...before all of this mess.

...........

Ciel Phantomhive shifted in his seat, his gaze on a piece of document that he needed to read over but anyone could clearly see that he was annoyed. Sighing, he leaned back into his chair, allowing his visible eye to close as his body and mind relaxed in the peaceful, rare silence. He did not notice as a dark figure entered the room, quietly settling behind him before he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"You've been working to hard again, my lord," Sebastian whispered, his hot breath breezing over Ciel's ear.

A small smile caught onto the boy's lips as he looked up at his butler with a cocky, yet gentle expression.

"It is the case from the queen that has me so coiled Sebastian. She wishes for it to be finished as soon as possible and for the children to be returned to their parents, unharmed. Honestly, you'd think she'd remember that the children could possibly be traumatized or worse," Ciel answered, blushing as a gloved hand lightly graced his cheek.

"Hm... I see," Sebastian hummed, eyes staring lovingly into Ciel's sapphire ones. "But, young master, you should not overwork yourself so much. The case may not be solved and the queen would be rather disappointed in you for allowing the culprit to get away for you negligence. Plus, it is bad for your health if you stress yourself so."

His scarlet eyes closed as his arms moved, picking Ciel up into his arms.

"Se-Sebastian! What are you doing?! Put me down now! There is more work that needs to be done!" Ciel yelled, stubbornly, only to have it fall on deaf ears.

Sebastian smiled at the thrashing child in his arms, pulling him closer to himself and tightening his hold.

"Now, now young master, what kind of butler would I be if I had allowed my lord to overwork himself and endanger his health? Besides..."

He opened the door to his master's bedroom, walking inside, then closing the door behind them. Ciel, now calm, lay in his butler's grasp, a bit angry at Sebastian for not doing as he ordered but, wisely held his mouth shut.

"What kind of lover would I be to allow my love to become ill?"

Red eyes flashed into a swirling vortex of different shades, catching the young earl's displeased gaze. Sebastian pulled away the covers before sitting him down upon the satin sheets. Ciel watched him, warily, observing every inch - every feature - of his beautiful butler's face.

"And how will the case be solved any sooner, nor my work done for that matter, if I am stuck here to sleep the damn day away?" Ciel asked, seriously but, in a harsh tone.

He watched those ever-skillful fingers unlace and pull off his shoes, careful not to harm him.

"Language, young master. It is not proper for a noble, such as yourself, to use such fowl words," Sebastian hummed, starting on the other shoe-laces before, carefully, pulling the item off of his lord's foot. "I will finish your work before you wake. I will also find and rule out most of the suspects. Now, please young master, try to rest."

Sebastian calmly ordered him but, Ciel caught a slight worrying sound within those words. Ciel barely noted it. If it weren't for his lover's eyes, staring intently down into his own, he would have thought more of it. Ciel blushed, allowing his green jacket to be removed from his thin body, lifting up slightly so that Sebastian could remove the matching green shorts from him, as well as his white shirt and ribbons, socks, and any other items of clothing...leaving him bare for his butler to see. A deep blush spread across his cheeks, growing steadily darker with each passing minute he spent within Sebastian's presence.

Oh how much Sebastian wished to just fuck Ciel right there and now. Just looking at him blush and try to cover himself from his ever hungry gaze made him want him. But, he restrained himself, snapping back from his lustful haze to go get his master's night clothes. Sebastian shifted through the various clothing, reminding himself to teach Maylene how to fold together and organize the wardrobe she usually left in such a disaray. Retrieving the shirt, he turned back around to Ciel, only to have a smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth at the sight before him.

There sat his dear young master, hands between his legs, thighs closed tightly over them to help hide as much as his body as he could from Sebastian's prying eyes. A dark flush covered his cheeks, spreading lightly over his chest and growing more by the second.

'So cute...'

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts that were probing his mind and calming his urges, Sebastian reminded himself that his master needed to rest right now. He did not need to be fucked by his faithful butler at the moment. Stalking over to the boy, he gracefully fitted the fabric over his master's shoulders, fitting the small arms through the sleeves, tugging on it slightly so it could fit, snugly, over the small frame before buttoning the shirt up.

"Oh, and what of Elizabeth. What will you tell here? Surely you can not say that I am simply resting. She'd just pry more," Ciel pondered, curious to know what Sebastian planned to do about his ever-so bubbly fiancee.

Sebastian inwardly twitched at the mention of Lady Middleford's daughter. He already hated the fact that his Ciel was betrothed to the girl and just that thought made the feeling of malice rise inside of him. If anyone was to have his master it would be him and him alone. Holding his anger in, he replied.

"I will come up with something to ease Miss Elizabeth's worries," he answered, without blinking.

Ciel looked up into the scarlet-eyed demon, a smile on his lips at the looming figure.

"I suppose that will do," he responded, tiredly, allowing his butler to ease him under the folded covers. "But..."

Placing a finger to his lips, Sebastian whispered, "Shh. Rest now, young master."

Sebastian smirked, pulling the covers over the Phantomhive earl. Blinking the sleep away, Ciel, hazily, looked up at him.

"B-but..."

A hand on his forehead erased all remaining thoughts from his fevered mind, making his eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Do not fret, my dear. All will be fine once you awaken, my lord," Sebastian reassured, watching as sapphire eyes disappeared behind pale eyelids.

Ciel murmured something in his sleep, turning over on his side, and snuggling into the soft pillows. Sebastian smiled, leaning over the well-covered body to place a chaste kiss upon the warm brow.

"I know. Sleep well, my love."

Getting up, he, reluctantly, left his spot on the bed to get started on the long list of things to do laid out before him. Sebastian sighed, inwardly, knowing full well that he would not get any moment's peace today.

'How tiresome...'

.............

I breathed in the sent of the Earl Grey tea that Maylene had brought in during my reminiscing of old times. I didn't bother to ask her where Sebastian was, knowing he'd just end up turning away once he sensed that I was near. Another shudder of pain racked through my heart, bringing a few tears to my eyes at the thought. Thoughts of old times past came rushing through my mind again, blossoming like a newly born rose during summer. A knock to the door brought me out of my thoughts and I ordered for the person to ''enter,'' hoping to see Sebastian, only to have that hope crushed as Maylene's head popped from behind the door.

I didn't bother to look up, setting my eyes on a letter I had received from Elizabeth not to long ago.

'Honestly, can't that girl go a day without having to send a letter to me every damn minute?' I thought, bitterly.

"I will be down in a minute. Tell Sebastian to prepare a special blend of red tea," I ordered Maylene, lazily but, still holding a strict tone.

She curtsied before leaving me in peace. I, carelessly, threw the letter down onto the piles of papers on my desk before getting up and heading down to where the guest should have been waiting. While I was walking through the halls, I suddenly wondered if Sebastian would be serving the tea this time or if he would have someone else do it instead. As I pondered this, my heartbeat seemed to speed up at the mere thought of seeing Sebastian, this time without him leaving the room in disgust. But, then it started to throb as my thoughts changed to having someone else serve the tea instead. My fingers brushed the stair railing as I passed. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for the crushing hold I was about to find myself in, I descended from the stairs.

Seeing Lizzie was a change of pace; seeing her ever-bubbly attitude as she chattered away to Paula about me and the outfits or presents she had brought to me today.

'I wonder what kind of useless things she got me today...'

I shuddered, remembering the cat maid outfit she had bought me long ago, giving Sebastian great pleasure at seeing me in such a ridiculous outfit.

"CIEL!!! I missed you so much!" Elizabeth yelled, happy upon seeing me enter the room.

"Hello Lizzie," I returned with a fake smile, walking up closer to my fiancee and her maid. "What are you doing here? If I remember correctly, you were not supposed to arrive until a couple more days."

I asked this, not really caring for the answer I would receive.

"Did you not get my call Earl Phantomhive? I called a day before to warn you that we were coming a bit earlier then scheduled," Paula said, looking at me in confusion.

"Sebastian," I muttered under my breath, a bit angry that I did not receive the message of Elizabeth's arrival, making me wonder what other messages Sebastian was keeping to himself, just to piss me off.

My attention snapped back to Elizabeth as I answered Paula, catching Lizzie's worry.

"I suppose not. You see, I have been a little out of it lately and I must have not gotten your warning."

"Oh Ciel..."

I was speared with a back breaking hug by my fiance as Sebastian entered to tell us that the tea was ready. My breath caught in my throat as I passed by him, shyly looking up to him and, so desperately, wanting to tell him what had really happened. He glared at me before turning away in disgust. This hurt me, realizing that Sebastian wasn't willing to hear me out. I could, once again, feel the bitter, salty tears coming to my eyes. Luckily, no one saw this, easing me a little. I sat, silently, in my chair, nodding occasionally to Elizabeth's talk of a new play she had recently seen to show her that I was listening to the chatter. Inwardly though, I was crying.

'Will Sebastian ever forgive me?' I wondered, sparing a quick glance to the calm, stock-still figure over in the corner.

His scarlet eyes closed, his silky, black hair, gracefully, falling against his ever-so pale face, ready and waiting to serve us if anything was needed. I felt my heart sink into my stomach at the sight.

'How can I apologize if he won't even hear me out?'

I turned my attention back to Elizabeth's talk, pushing all doubts into the back of my mind for a later time. Right now was my time to just relax and _try_ to have fun.

_To be continued...._

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay... I think this wasn't as good as the prologue and I may have over done this chapter, what do you think? Oh and before I recieve any criticism, yes I had originally planned the point of view switch out like that. So no yelling at me for it.

R&R _it tells me you guys like it and wish for it to continue._


	3. Flirt

**Title:** _Soundless Whisper_

**Summary:** Ciel has broken his promise to Sebastian, and now must suffer the consequences to his actions. How can he apologize, when even his butler refuses to look him in the eye anymore.

**Disclaimer:**Unfortunately, no I do not own Kuroshitsuji..'sighs'.

**~ Chapter 2: Flirt~**

Twirling in my chair, I lazily watched as everything spun around me like a massive tornado. The only difference was that everything was upside down and not a massive void of wind rushing around you. I thought back to the last Christmas Sebastian and I had shared together before the year of our 'get together.' It was such a lovely day...that was until my blasted aunt and cousin came for a visit.

_///////_

_"Ciel, I see that both you and that butler still have that ridiculous hair cut."_

_Francis gestured toward both his and Sebastian's hair. With a strict frown, she grabbed them both by their hair, causing shock as well as pain to the two by doing so. With a quick place of gel and a few painful tugs - mostly to Sebastian - both of them once again stood in front of the Middleford ladies, hair pulled neatly back in an old, gentlemen-like fashion._

_Sebastian stared, blankly at her, for a good, long second before snapping back to the present matters at hand. Ciel on the other hand, clenched his teeth as his right eye twitched from underneath the black cloth, his hands behind his back clenched into tight fists, trying to restrain as much of his anger as he could._

_" Aunt Francis, by what do I owe such a pleasant surprise this December morning?" he asked and forced a smile, nails biting into the palms of his hand._

_Francis scowled, her eyes narrowing and seeming to see through the false pleasantry. With her arms crossed and a firm smile in place, she looked both her nephew and his butler in the eye._

_"I must make sure that your holiday celebrations are elegant enough for my daughter when she marries you. Now, I would like a tour of the mansion at once," she answered, not faltering in the least bit._

_Sebastian smiled while placing a firm hand upon Ciel's shoulder to calm his boiling master._

_"Right, please let us start with the dinning hall. Shall we?"_

_Bowing slightly as he held the door open for them, Ciel caught a glance of annoyance from his butler as Lady Middleford and Lizzie went through. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips and the small twitch from his butler at that. Maybe his aunt's visit wasn't so bad._

///////

I still couldn't help but twitch at that memory.

'Why does my Aunt always have to ruin everything?' I pondered for just a moment, 'Really, its quite annoying.'

A knock and the opening of the door to my study brought my attention to our new maid. Ryannai stood there, prime and proper, ready for any order you'd throw at her. My eye narrowed at her as I studied her appearance: black and blue dress, straight and cleaned, bowing slightly, with a calming smile upon her lips. God I hated her but, she was necessary. I scooted up closer to my desk, grabbing the nearby pen, and I started back onto the previous document I was working on before... -cough- my break.

"Where is Sebastian?" I questioned her, voice void of any real emotion, like always.

Ryannai straightened herself before answering my question, eyes locked onto my form.

"I'm sorry young master but, Sir Sebastian is quite busy at this moment so, he sent me instead with his most humble apologies."

She sounded cam...too calm for my tastes. My eye looked into her's once more in a challenging manner before it shifted back to a newly placed document before me.

"Fine. Bring the tea and cake here and sit it upon the edge of my desk. I will eat it later," I mumbled, starting my work over again.

She did as she was told, bringing the tea as well as taking Sebastian's double deluxe chocolate creamed cake out of my way. I observed her carefully as she did this from the corner of my eye. I knew she liked Sebastian from the way she said his name and from the envy in her emerald eyes as she looked upon me. God I hated her but, she gave me more time with Sebastian - though he still refused to listen or talk to me and for that, I couldn't simply replace her.

Once she was gone, I started to seethe at the way she flirted with my butler. Oh I just wanted to...to...urgh! I paused, remembering another time I was like this. It was during one of the Queen's missions, dealing with suicidal mothers and their children. I remembered getting this mad when Sebastian had seduced that nurse and taken her to bed with him.

///////

_"Young master, might I ask what is the matter? You haven't once eaten, nor have you spoken a word once to me since yesterday and you have been wearing that dissatisfied look on your face for quite some time...more so than usual," Sebastian spoke, scarlet eyes holding bits of curiosity._

_Ciel ignored him, crossing his arms and looking away from his demon. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at this display before a devious smirk caught onto his lips._

_"Is the young master jealous of nurse Maryworth?"_

_The name rolled off his tongue like spider's silk._

_"Shut your mouth Demon. I do not need to hear about your affairs today, nor ever," Ciel growled, venomously, only causing Sebastian's smirk to widen._

_Leaning in closer, he lightly touched the earl's cheek, inflaming it._

_"So you are jealous of her," he purred._

_Ciel's sapphire orb of an eye narrowed in envy and he smacked the hand away from him, a deep frown upon his lips._

_"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just in a bad mood today, that's all. This mission has taken quite a lot out of me. I'd be in a much better mood once I have had a warm bath and a decent night's rest when we get back."_

_Sebastian's smirk did not leave in the least bit at his master's reasoning._

_"Hm..." he purred again, coming within inches from the earl's lips." You and I both know that that was a lie."_

_Ciel's cheek's turned from a bright, rosy pink to a deep shade of red at the close proximity of his butler. Sebastian's eyes flashed for a moment before brushing his lips against the small ear._

_"Just admit it: you were jealous. Your envy does not lie."_

_Shaken out of his surprise, Ciel Phantomhive shoved his butler away from himself, a deep blush marinating on his cheeks and eyes narrowed, darkly, at the demon._

_"I told you to keep your mouth shut servant. That's an order."_

_His tone quivered, slightly, from the tense moment. Sebastian chuckled, amused but, obediently kept his mouth shut._

///////

Damn Sebastian for being able to rile me up so easily like that and damn him for being so beautiful. I cursed silently to myself, resting my head in my palm. How can one person cause you such pain and yet cause you to feel so...possessive. I sighed in aggravation as I thought up more reasons to be angry at Sebastian

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this was so... late. Mom and I got into a little discussion about the dentist; which still unnerves seeing as I hate having my teeth pulled. Then I had caught some sort of stomach flu, which was short but then it rebounded back on me so.. I was pretty much sick this month.. (Luckily it ended so now I am ready for the second season.). The next chapter to this is already finished and being typed up on the computer. Shorter time to wait.

P.S: Um.. I was planning on getting a laptop but I am having trouble picking what brand to buy. Any suggestions? You don't have to answer.


	4. Relization

**Title: **_Soundless Whisper_

_A/N: I do not intend for this story to be long so I have planned to get it done within two chapters. Don't ask me how I tend to do this, just wait patiently for updates. Thanks for reviewing._

**Chapter 3 Realisation**

Ciel Phantomhive sat, lazily, in his chair, watching as his loyal butler - once again - yelled at Maylene for stumbling and breaking the newly purchased china. Ciel smirked as he turned back around, pulling out from his desk a silver journal that came into his possession by sneaking into Sebastian's room while he was out. Carefully, so as not to crumple any of the pages, he opened the book to the first page that had writing on it. Sapphire eyes scanned the first page, slightly twitching at being called a brat.

How dare he, Ciel thought angrily before turning to the next page. Not seeing anything of interest in the first four pages, he continued rummaging through the journal before his eyes scanned over the tenth page or so. He blushed and a wide eye continued to read his butler's personal thoughts, not a word leaving his mouth. Finally, he had enough of reading and slammed the notebook closed. Sitting back - a deep shade of red amongst his cheeks, eye still a little wide - he milled over the new piece of information he had discovered. Getting up, he left his office without a word, disappearing down the hall he knew his butler wasn't coming from.

---

Sebastian knocked twice on the door, silently waiting for his tiny master's permission to enter. After five minutes with no response, Sebastian opened the door.

"Young master?" came slipping from his lips as he crept inside the earl's study.

Opening the door a little wider he frowned, red eyes lazily looking where his master should be but, was not.

"Hm...that's a shame," he sighed. "Now the cake is going to go to waste."

He tapped his chin before red eyes spotted what appeared to be a sliver glint coming from the earl's desk. Stalking up to the mahogany wood, he picked up the item only to have his smirk decrease to an annoyed smile. Tucking his notebook into his suit, Sebastian walked out of the room. He was just about to enter into the next hallway before running back into Maylene.

"A-ah...S-Se-Sebastian," she blushed. "I-I'm sorry...u-um, I w-was just about to cl-clean some of the rooms...u-um..."

When she was getting no scolding or response, her blue eyes turned up to look at him.

"Uh...S-Sebastian is eve-everything alright?" she questioned.

Irritatedly, he looked at her. Not only was his carefully made work going to go to waste but, he also discovered that his master had read his journal.

"Yes, Maylene," he answered, not really looking at her. "Maylene, have you seen where the young master wandered off to?"

His red eyes finally locked onto the maid's, patiently waiting for a reply. Maylene paused for a moment, trying to remember where she had last seen the earl.

"A-ah! He said that he was going for a walk...I think," she whispered the last part to herself then to the butler.

Sebastian sighed, pushing the snack cart to the embarrassed maid.

"Here. Take this back to the kitchen and tell Bard and Finnian to go ahead and enjoy the cake," he said, sternly, walking past her and down a set of stairs.

He didn't bother turning around to see if the maid was fallowing orders. Instead, he was going to go give the young lord a piece of his mind.

---

Ciel calmly sat on the edge of one of the garden fountains, eyes closed, allowing some of the cool air to wash over him.

"Young master," he heard a menacing snarl that made him jump, slightly.

"Sebastian?" he questioned, glancing up to the upset, demon butler.

Sebastian's red eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to the boy. Ciel, still a little shaken from the menacing snarl, calmly leaned back a little, eyes still cold.

"Young master, you of all people should know how aggravating it is to have someone invade on your personal belongings without your permission first. Right?"

Ciel hummed in response. Sebastian twitched.

"Yes demon. Get on with it," Ciel urged him on, ignoring the glare he received.

"My lord, just because I am a demon does not mean you have the right to go messing around with my personal belongings as if they were some child's play things," Sebastian hissed, clasping the front of Ciel's jacket in his hand.

Ciel winced at the force but, continued to stare into those deep, scarlet eyes as his butler went on.

"Just like you, I also need my privacy and I do not take to kindly to having someone invading it."

Ciel, once again, blushed upon realizing how close they were to each other. His one blue eye observed those pale lips that were mere inches from his own. A strange heat started to boil inside of his stomach as he tentatively licked his own lips. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Ciel's eye looked up into Sebastian's flashing, wine-colored ones.

"Well, young master?" Sebastian growled, awaiting the boy's response.

'Its now or never,' Ciel thought as he dove forward and connected his lips with Sebastian's.

I smiled at the memory that continued to play in my mind. I faintly remembered the last time I was embarrassed and yet, happy like that. I stopped my reminiscing abruptly, upon hearing a small girlish giggle coming from down the hall. Peering over the edge of the wall, I saw something that made my blood boil. There, standing down at the end of the hallway was Sebastian and Ryannia, sharing some sort of conversation that they both were enjoying by the looks of it. It may have looked like that to any normal passerby but, I wasn't any normal passerby now was I? I saw more than just a talk between the two of them.

Her dark green eyes closed and her ever rosy cheeks brightened with that stupid smile she wore while listening to my butler speak. Sebastian's scarlet orbs held a small glint within them, one that only I had the pleasure of seeing when we were together. Clenching my hands into fists, I continued to watch the pair from afar, not really noticing the tiny sting that had started to develop from my fingernails digging into my palms. All my attention was on them. The two slowly moved closer to one another and...Oh my god! Was Sebastain developing a boner? I was pissed off by that.

"Oh dear. It seems that we are a bit late. I'm sorry that I kept you . I best be going now," I heard her say.

Leaning out a bit further, I saw that she had already begun to leave.

"I thank you for the joke. It really brightened my day," she said and I inwardly twitched at seeing that harlot smile.

I then saw Sebastian's lips form into a pleasant smile, not one of his placed ones either. My heart sank upon seeing his reaction. As he started to respond to Ryannia, I started back towards the solitude of my room, not bothering to stay around any longer to hear what was said. My mind was whirling with thoughts of the two. Passing by a clear glass window I noticed that a couple of tears had slipped out of my eyes without me noticing. Quickly, I put on my cold, complex mask, just in case I were to cross anyone on my way back towards my room. It was a good thing that I did that because, shortly after, I passed by Finnian, who was trying to get Pluto back outside.

"Finnian!" I yelled at him in my normal tone of voice, making the gardener freeze up and turn around.

"A-ah! Young master."

I stepped closer to them, glaring at the naked dog that growled at me. Seeing the way I was looking at Pluto, Finnian instantly started to form some kind of response. I really didn't care, so long as that mutt was out of my house.

"I was just going to the kitchen to give him his meal but, it looks like Pluto followed me inside," Finnian exlaimed, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

I smirked, knowing it was an obvious lie and said, "You do know that the kitchen is the other way, don't you? Finnian?"

My eye narrowed playfully upon his nervous form.

"Y-yes young master?" he asked, looking down at me curiously.

"Whatever mess you and that mutt made, I suggest you get it cleaned up before Sebastian finds out. You don't want a repeat of the last time, do you?"

I grinned, darkly. That sent him scampering away.

"A-ah yes!!! Come on Pluto! We have to hurry before Mister Sebastian get's there..." Finnian yelled, running down the corridor, followed by the excited demon dog.

I sighed, shaking my head, and entered my room. I went directly to my bed thinking back to Sebastian and that woman in the hall. I don't really know why but, I started to feel a bit sleepy. I laid down onto the lavender-scented sheets, closed my eyes, and let the silent peace lull me to sleep. When I opened my eyes again, what I saw both stunned and torn me completely. Sebastian and Ryannia were in my bed, kissing like newly-formed lovers and holding each other tightly in each others arms, naked bodies sprawled out on the poor bed. Ryannia's long black hair stuck to most of her flesh, her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure that Sebastian was giving her.

I could already feel the tears running down my cheeks as my heart slowly began to be crushed by my tightening chest. Pain started to coil its ugly fingers around my throat, my body shaking from shock. I tried to turn away but, found that I could not tear my eyes away nor move for that matter. An invisible force held me in its grip, forcing me to watch as the scene progressed through my mind's eye. My ex-lover climbed upon her, groaning as he pressed inside of her, making her moan out of pain at being penetrated. The bed sheets wrinkled and stained by their bodies' performances, following along with their movements.

I closed my eyes hoping to escape this terrible nightmare. When I opened my eyes again, the sight was gone and I was safely inside my bedroom once more. My heart was still beating rapidly in my chest. The pain was still faintly there as well as the tears that still flooded from my eyes. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Quickly wiping my tears away a, "Come in," slipped from my mouth as I put my mask back in place.

"Young master."

'That voice...could it be?'

My eyes looked towards the door and my breath caught inside my throat upon seeing Sebastian standing there, perfect as ever.

"Sebastian?" I questioned, voice a little hoarse from sleep.

Sebastian camly strode into the room, a deep frown in place.

"Young master what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be working, not laying around like a lazy cat."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, annoyed with me. I blinked before going back into my lord-of-the-house-mode.

"Sebastian, when is Lord Randall suppose to arrive again?" I asked, not bothering to look in his direction.

"Lord Randall is supposed to arrive tomorrow evening along with Sir Alrmond from the Spanish trades," I heard him answer, with a non-caring sound to his voice.

I nodded in approval, trying not to show how hurt I was by his attitude.

"Tell Ryannia to help Finnian trim the garden and to go shopping tomorrow for more of the supplies that we lack. "

Among hearing Ryannia's name, I noticed Sebastian got that gleam in his eyes again, making a small burning sensation erupt inside my chest.

"Yes, my lord. Will there be anything else?" he asked, eyes trained upon me.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, I looked up at him, finally seeing a chance to tell him.

"Yes, there is actually. Sebastian I'm..."

A crash interrupted me before I could finish telling him the truth.

"Sorry, young master. There is something that I must attend to."

He bowed and left me alone once more. I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them tightly. I allowed my sadness and heartache to crash over me.

"Sebastian...have you truly forgotten about me?" I cried, silently.


End file.
